2013 Los Angeles 500
The 2013 Los Angeles 500 is known for a massive crash on lap 114 that happened after second place Speedy Comet spun out at turn 3 and hit the wall rear end first, his rear end then bumped T.G Castlenut who was going at full speed. The tiny bump caused T.G to go off course and crash into Magnet Face Ralph Carlow and Brick Yardley which caused a gigantic pileup behind leader Lightning McQueen. Rev N Go Racer and Todd Marcus retired two laps later and Tommy Highbanks retired 8 laps later. Another giant crash on lap 178 took the rest of the surviving field (four racers) including Ernie Gearson and Cal Weathers, minus the six who finished. The six finishers were winner Lightning McQueen, second place Bobby Swift, third place Brian Spark, fourth place Phil Tankson, fifth place Jimmy Cables and sixth place Murray Clutchburn. (He's the 2nd oldest one active, the oldest being Ernie Gearson born in 1953!) The Two Magnet Faces, Ralph Carlow (he started to become a Magnet Face in 2008) and Chip Gearings, were involved in the huge one. Transcript Bob: On the backstretch Lightning McQueen is leading and Brick Yardley is second. Third place Cal Weathers. Heading to turn three. Darrell: Oh no! Trouble turn 3! Speedy Comet is smoking and hits the wall and goes back to the track. Speedy Comet has lost it. Multiple cars involved and one car is even out into the infield grass! Bob: That was not. Let's see the replay as we could hardly see who is who in the smoke (replay) Bob: So Speedy Comet loses it. He goes back down the track and just bumps T.G Castlenut very slightly. That sent him off course into one of the blue cars. Judging by the model it looks like Ralph Carlow or Floyd Mulvhill and then it just goes all down hill from there. We can confirm that the car who went in the infield grass was Rev Roadages as we see his main sponsor's name clearly. Darrell: Wait the other camera shows. It shows Jack DePost mounted on the side of the wall with Magnet Face Chip Gearings near him. Rev Roadages is in the grass oil leaking out of him. Here is the camera footage onboard Dud Throttleman. (Dud Throttleman On-Board) Bob: Dud was in the middle of the pack. You can see him getting tagged by a spinning Carl Clutchen and then Dud hits a helpless Parker Brakeston and gets him involved as well. Now onboard with Brian Spark who somehow dodged all this. (Brian Spark On-Board) Bob: You can see him dodge Dirkson who flips right in front of him and you can also see Rev going in the grass. (Live) Bob: Rookie sensation Carl Clutchen involved in that one. Lightning Wins Bob: AFTER A GREAT RACE ALL DAY!!! IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN!!! THAT'S PISTON CUP NUMBER SIX!!!! Darrell: HE WINS THE LOS ANGELES 500!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: Great job guys! Another Piston Cup for the KA CHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Canadian fan: SCREW YOU LIGHTNING!!!! Canadian fan 2: GO TO HELL!! T.G SHOULD WIN NOT YOU! White 1988 Cadillac: YOU (Dolphin Censor) CHEATER!!!! Red 1976 Chevrolet Monte Carlo: YEAH! BOOOOOOOO!!!! Black 1968 Pontiac GTO: I AGREE!!!! HE MUST BE IN HELL!!!! T.G: STOP YOUR (Popeye toot) YOU IDIOT FANS!!! Lightning does not deserve it! He is a great racer who is one of the most talented racers ever! He won what most racers never will win! SIX PISTON CUPS!!!!!!! THINK ABOUT THAT FANS!!!!! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT BUT HE DID!!! LIGHTNING IS A GREAT CAR AND HE IS A VERY NICE CAR!!!! AND HE IS ALSO MY FRIEND!!! STUPID FREAKING (Yee)!!!!!!!!! Lightning: Thank you T.G. T.G: You are a great racer Lightning remember that! My fans are angry I did not win the piston cup! But you deserve it! Lightning: Thank you so much T.G! That really made be feel better! Cal: It's ok Lightning. (The fans instantly stop shouting and booing Lightning) 2009 Ford Mustang: Wait guys! Lightning is red like the flag of Canada and T.G! 1978 Chevrolet Monte Carlo: I CHANGE MY MIND! HAIL T.G AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! HAIL LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!!!!!!!! Canadian Fans: HAIL TG AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!! HAIL TG AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Green 1978 Buick Regal: GO LIGHTNING!!!! Blue 1959 Plymouth Belvedere: I AGREE! GO FOR IT BUDDY!!!!!!!!!